WitFit Prompts
by contagiously
Summary: Fictionista Workshop's daily prompts.  Unrelated oneshots/drabbles unless otherwise noted.
1. December 28  New Year

**Rating/Note(s):** T. These will be unrelated unless otherwise noted. Unbeta'd. We'll see how long I can keep this up.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Idea Completion: New Year's Resolutions

* * *

"Come on, Bella!" Alice bellowed from across the hallway. "We're going to be late!"

I huffed in exasperation and the lungful of air blew a wayward ringlet away from in front of my face. I leaned in close to the vanity mirror and examined my appearance.

Alice had spent the last hour curling my hair into ringlets and doing my makeup and was rushing to finish working on herself before we had to leave. Since I had humored her and allowed her to buy me a dress for Christmas — she promised me it had been on sale, though I assume our definition of sale greatly differs — to wear to the Cullen's annual New Years Eve party.

Charlie had been wary when I brought up the party one night at dinner, but since I was eighteen and had never given him reason to worry before, he just shrugged and told me to "be safe" before he turned his attention back to his lasagna.

Doctor and Mrs. Cullen hosted a party every year for their co-workers and friends. Except this year it would also be Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party.

Emmett was the mammoth older brother the one and only Edward Cullen. Edward was the incredibly good-looking boy I shared a lab table with in AP Biology class. He was the only boy I had deemed worthy to crush on since I had moved to Forks our junior year.

That first year, I don't think we'd spoken two words to each other, but I noticed him during lunch and whenever we'd pass in the halls. When senior year started and Mr. Banner paired us up to be lab partners I thought I would pass out, or throw up. I didn't want to ruin the illusion by getting to know him. I didn't want him to find me boring.

But getting to know him made me like him even more, when I didn't think that was possible and we slowly became acquaintances — we'd stop and say 'hi' in the hallways and study for our bio tests together at the diner — and by the time left for winter break I might have even called us friends.

Even so, I was surprised when he'd called me a few days before Christmas to ask me if I'd want to attend his family's holiday party.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward!"

"Hi."

"What's up?" I asked, anxiously tracing the lines on my fading floral bedspread. I couldn't guess why he'd be calling seeing as we'd only spoken on the phone a handful of times, and always related to school.

"Um.. Not much, how about you?"

"Just reading."

"Fun," he murmured. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard him muttering "stupid" and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Fine," he replied shortly. "Listen, I know this is last minute but… what are you doing on New Years Eve?"

"Um…" I'm not sure why I had to think about it, my plans had been what they were on most weekends, a sleepover with Alice at either her house or mine. "Just hanging out with Alice I think… Why?"

"Well, my brother…you know Emmett?"

"I know _of _him."

"Yeah," he barked out a laugh. "Most people do. Anyway, he proposed to Rosalie and they're having an engagement party."

"Oh! That's great…"

"Yeah, well Rosalie didn't want it to be my parents usual crowd of 'boring old people' her words not mine, and she said I could invite some friends."

"Oh."

"Do you think you'd want to come?" he asked, his voice sounding almost nervous. "You could invite Alice," he added. "I think she and Rosalie were friends before she graduated."

"I'll have to ask Alice, but I think she'll say yes."

"Okay, great."

"I'll text you and let you know?"

"Sounds good, see you soon Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

After he hung up, I closed my phone and threw my head back, banging it into the headboard behind me as I wondered what I was getting myself in to.

I'd relayed the information to Alice later that night and she'd squealed in excitement before begging me to let her buy me a new dress. Since the Cullen's party was semi-formal and the only dress I had in my closet had been from my junior high graduation, I took her up on her offer.

"Bella, let's go!" Alice called from the doorway. Her short black hair was slicked down and a pink jeweled headband adorned the crown of her head. The bright silver sequins of her formfitting strapless mini-dress reflected the overhead lights and I brought my hand to my face to shield myself from the glare.

"You're gonna blind me!" I teased.

"Shut up," she grumbled with a scowl before her face broke into a grin. "Now come on, Dad's just starting the car now…"

I nodded at her and stood up to grab my coat from the bed. I took another look in the mirror and had to smile at my reflection. The black dress hit a little above my knees and the empire waist made the asymmetric ruffled skirt swish and swirl as I moved.

I felt…pretty. It was an unfamiliar concept to me. But I had put an effort into looking nice, for myself, for Alice, for Edward… and as I took a final look in the mirror I resolved that this would be the night I told him how I felt.


	2. December 29 Surprises

**Chapter 2: December 29**

**Rating/Note:** T. Unrelated to previous chapter. Trying out present tense for a change.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Scenario** - **You look back on the year just passed. There were some failures, some achievements, and a few surprises. Tell us about one of the surprises.

* * *

It's late and cold when the loud popping of fireworks jolt me awake from my perch on the leather loveseat beside the front window. The bright blue glow from the television sparsely lights the room.

I glance at the clock on the stereo and see that it's just after midnight. The loud banging and pops from the fireworks will continue for at least the next twenty minutes. I reach down and pick up the soft cashmere blanket that had pooled to the ground in my sleep and wrap it around my body while I peer out through the window at the pyrotechnics display atop the Space Needle.

A hint of regret creeps into my mind as I think about my best friend Angela and her husband Ben, and their first New Years Eve party as newlyweds in the new house. Edward had insisted that I go without him when he'd been scheduled to work the night shift at the hospital, but I knew I wouldn't be much fun without him.

I had declined, promising we'd make it next year, and instead spent the day as a homebody – attempting to unpack the rest of my boxes, finding places for my random knickknacks amongst the things in Edward's already furnished townhouse.

I'd been living with him since my lease expired at the end of the summer. After I'd been graduated with my MBA in June and had been promptly passed over for a job that I'd been guaranteed was mine. I had been interning with the company the last two semesters and had been counting on the work, but mostly the paycheck. With the humiliating thought of moving back to Forks to live with my father hanging over us, Edward had promptly suggested I move in with him.

I can't help but smile as I looked down at my left hand and trace the small diamonds on my engagement ring.

When I had brushed off his invitation to move in with him as merely a joke, he had gotten flustered and began ranting about how things weren't going according to 'to the plan' until he stopped and knelt down beside me, reached into the bedside table and pulled out the small black velvet box.

"Does _this _look like I'm joking?"

"Is that...um...what I think it is?" I stammered, my eyes looking up to him in question before turning to the small box like if I just tried hard enough, I'd be able to see through it.

"Isabella, would you marry me?"

As a few silent tears fell from my eyes, I nodded my head vigorously before wrapping my arms around is neck and tackling him to the ground.

The sound of the front door opening brings me out of my memories and I tense for a moment, before hearing the comforting thump of Edward's shoes being kicked off and his bag being dumped on the hallway table.

"Bella?" he calls out softly.

I stand and walk to the hallway where I'm able to see him, still standing at the entry.

"You're home early," I say lamely, pulling the blanket I had been carrying tightly around my shoulders.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

I drop the blanket to the floor and run the short distance until I'm standing right in front of him. Standing on the tips of my toes, I throw my arms around his shoulders and lean in to kiss him.

But he pulls away and grins at what I'm sure is an extremely unattractive pout on my face.

He tilts his head down slowly, letting me think he's going to kiss me, before he detours and kisses the side of my cheek. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and blows his warm breath against my face before whispering, "Happy New Year, Bella."

I grip the back of his head and pull him to me and our lips finally meet.

Once.

Twice.

Soft and sweet. That is, until I moan and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

As his hands—rough and still slightly cold from being outside—grip my hips and pull me flush against him, and the booming explosion sounds start to die down outside, I think about all the surprises the year has brought, and how I can't wait for more.


	3. December 30  Voice

**Rating/Note(s):** T. Unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Word Prompt: Voice

**Storyline:** Continuation of _New Year's Resolutions_

_

* * *

_It took us almost twenty minutes to get from Alice's house to the sprawling Cullen estate just outside the city limits.

We profusely thanked her father and promised to call when we needed to get picked up before waving goodbye and watching his car back out the driveway.

"Let's go," Alice said, her teeth chattering in the cold. "I'm going to freeze to death."

Clutching our jackets close to our bodies, we shuffled up the walkway as quickly as possible in heels.

"I can't believe I'm wearing these," I grumbled, as we stood huddled together in front of the door. Alice just shrugged at me before reaching over to press the bell.

Only seconds later, the door was pulled opened and the warmth from inside hit my face and I sighed.

"_Finally_!"

A tall statuesque blonde, dressed to the nines in a tight floral cocktail dress, stood in front of us with a look of relief on her face.

"Rosalie!"

I looked over at Alice and furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Alice!"

The two stepped toward each other and hugged. Alice pulled away and reached down for my hand, practically dragging me into the house.

"Rosalie, this is Bella..."

I extended my hand, shaking hers quickly before pulling back to stand beside Alice.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said, her lips curving into a beautiful smile. "I'm so glad you're both here! Finally someone under the age of 50!" She extended her arm and asked for our coats, which we quickly shed and handed over.

"Don't get me wrong," she started, motioning for us to follow her down the front hallway. "Esme and Carlisle are amazing for throwing us this party, but... none of our friends could make it from Seattle so it's just a bunch of stuffy old doctors and members of the PTA."

We entered a small office where the coats were being stored and she placed them on an empty chair.

After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat and I asked the question I had been wondering about since we walked in the door.

"How do you know each other?"

"Oh,"Alice started with a giggle. "Rosalie and Emmett graduated right before you moved to Forks…but before that, she and I had art classes together."

I nodded and stood awkwardly as they spoke of mutual friends and stories from the Pre-Bella days.

A loud noise from the other side of the house stopped conversation and I watched as Rosalie tilted her head toward the door and rolled her eyes.

"Emmett must be back," she said with a sigh. "Esme asked him and Edward to stop at Thriftway and pick up a few more bottles of champagne."

She walked to the door and we followed a few steps behind as we returned to the expansive living room, which held more people than when we had walked by earlier.

"Rosalie!"

Almost as soon as we heard it, the person who had bellowed was standing in front of us. Dressed in black slacks and an untucked, wrinkled white dress shirt was the infamous Emmett Cullen. He stood almost a foot taller than I did - even in heels - which should have seemed imposing, but his childlike, dimpled grin as he looked down at Rosalie made me smile.

"Young people!"

Rosalie wrapped her arm around his bicep and rested her head against his chest.

"You remember Alice Brandon?" she asked as she motioned with her free hand to Alice.

"And this Is Bella, Edward-"

"You're Bella?" he interrupted, his eyes widening in what I could only assume was surprise.

"Yes?" I replied timidly, before extending my arm to shake his hand.

"Wow."

I nervously bit down on my lower lip as I looked over to Alice for an explanation to Emmett's strange behavior.

"Where is Edward?" Alice asked curiously, extending her neck and glancing around the room.

"He'll be here in a minute," Emmett said, chuckling slightly.

When Rosalie jabbed him playfully in the stomach, he groaned. "He lost a bet. He gets to carry in the merchandise."

"Nice Em," Rosalie said with a dramatic sighing.

"You _know _he would have made me pay up if I'd lost," Emmett argued.

A light pinch on my arm startled me, and I glanced over to see Alice discreetly pointing toward the kitchen.

Edward stood in the doorway, his arm extended in the air as his hand ran through his tousled hair. The sleeves of his dark green dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, displaying his bare forearms.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled out, calling attention from most of the room as he waved his hand in the air.

I watched as Edward turned toward us and when it seemed like our eyes met from across the room, I nervously turned my attention to Alice.

"He looks good," she whispered in my ear, her tone giving away the grin on her face.

"I don't…I'm not…What..." I stammered, unable to come up with the words.

"What?" she gently prodded.

"I don't know what to say!" I hissed, noticing out of the corner of my vision that Edward was only a few steps away.

"See!" Emmett cried out smugly. He threw his arm around Edward's shoulders and patted him on the back. "That didn't take too long."

When I glanced over, Edward was looking right at me, a small smile gracing his lips. His cheeks were pink, probably from being out in the cold, and the butterflies I felt at his gaze made me lose the few thoughts in my head.

"Hi, Bella."

I attempted to push words out, feeling like I fool that I was standing in front of him practically open mouthed gaping. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, bit down hard on my bottom lip and steeled myself.

I opened my eyes and noticed he was still watching me with a cautious expression on his face.

When the words finally came out, I was thankful that my voice sounded much stronger than the way I felt.

"Hi, Edward."


	4. December 31 Morning

**Chapter 4: December 31**

**Rating/Note:** M. This is really unbeta'd. I didn't even re-read it, but I wanted it up before midnight. If you want you can let me know about typos etc.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Word Prompt - Morning  
**Storyline:** Continuation of Chapter 2 _Surprises_

_

* * *

_The incessant blaring of a car alarm on the street jolts me out of my slumber. The harsh, bright light streaming through the windows forces me to blink my eyes. I attempt to snuggle against my comfortable warm pillow, but the noise begins to grate on my nerves. Edward's arm is draped over me and the heat radiating from his closeness is almost uncomfortable.

With the beeping showing no signs of stopping, ruining any attempt I have of getting back to sleep, I begin to dislodge myself from his grasp.

"Where are you going?"

His arm tightens around me, pulling me flush against his chest and I twist my body to face him.

"Good morning," I say softly, before leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"This is the first morning we've woken up together in, I don't know how long..." he murmurs, his voice still rough and deep from sleep.

"The car alarm woke me up," I explain, gesturing with my hand toward the large windows facing the street.

His just nods, and then we're silent as he rolls me onto my back.

"When do you have to go to work?" I ask, placing my hands at the base of his neck and running my fingers through his messy bed head.

"Not until tonight," he answers with a playful smirk. He sits up, his legs astride me as his hands slide down to my hips. He fingers the hem of my threadbare sleep shirt and slowly pushes it up. When his hands reach my breasts and I feel his slightly callused fingers against my skin, I get impatient and grab the shirt and quickly pull it off and discard it to floor.

His eyes widen in surprise. Catching him off guard, I push his shoulder and pin him to the bed. I situate myself atop his prominent erection and the friction has him throwing his head back and groaning.

"_Fuck_."

After opening his eyes, he rests his hand on my hips.

I reach down and take him into my hand, stroking him a few times before sinking down his length. We move together slowly, our bodies still fatigued from sleep and coming together only hours earlier.

"I've missed...morning sex..." I stammer in between panting breaths as I look down at Edward. I feel a bit self conscious under his gaze but I know he likes when I'm on top.

"Me too."

I feel myself getting close and before I can do anything about it, Edward's hand is on me, rubbing in just the right way that I feel myself letting go.

As I ride out the waves of my orgasm, Edward's entire body tenses and shudders. As we both attempt to catch our breath, he slips his arms around my back and pulls me down to rest on his chest.

"We need to do that again soon," he says before kissing me sweetly on the forehead, grinning so big that it takes over his entire face.

"Definitely."

The jarring sound of Edward's phone on the nightstand brings us out of our bubble. I climb off his lap while he stretches his torso to grab it.

"I gotta go," he informs me after hanging up the phone.

I grab my t-shirt pull it over my head. "What? I thought you said you didn't go..."

"Lots of idiots out with fireworks last night," he says with a shake of his head. "They need extra help."

"Okay." I try not to sound too disappointed but I know it probably shows on my face. I attempt to hide it by pulling the comforter over my face.

"Hey," he says softly, pulling down the blanket and giving me a knowing look. "Maybe I can get out of there at a decent hour tonight since I'm going in early. I'll call and let you know."

I just nod while he leans in and quickly kisses me on the lips and then the forehead. I cuddle up to his pillow, comforted by the fact that it smells like him, and close my eyes to go back to sleep.

When I hear the creak of the door opening I sit up and call out, "Edward!"

"Yeah?" His hand is on the doorknob and he looks at me over his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he replies with a smile. He turns back to the door and before I know it, he's gone.


	5. January 1 Hopeful

**Rating/Note:** T. Unbeta'd. I'm sorry these are so late. My internet has been out due to the weather and I'm just kind of behind.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Multimedia Share - Hopeful, beginning**  
Storyline:** Continuation of _'New Year's Resolutions'_

_

* * *

_After a few moments of awkward conversation, Rosalie grabbed Alice who in turn pulled me behind as we made or way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Cullen was standing at the oven, transferring serving to the counter. When she turned toward us, giving a welcoming smile, I couldn't help but notice that even after working in the kitchen her hair and makeup were still immaculate.

"Rose, who are your friends?" she asked, taking a few quick strides before she standing in front of us.

"This is Alice Brandon, we went to school together," she said as she reached for a glass of champagne. "And this is her friend Bella Swan, Edward invited her…they're lab partners."

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter?" she asked as she leaned in and shook my hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen.."

"Call me Esme," she said with a laugh. "I need to get these trays out, I hope you have a nice time tonight."

Once she was out of the room Rosalie swung her arm toward the counter at the dozen or so bottles taking up space on the kitchen island.

"Champagne?"

"Ooh can we?" Alice asked with a squeal.

"Sure," Rosalie shrugged. "You're not driving right?"

Alice shook her head vigorously and reached for a flute.

"Bella?" she asked, holding a second glass.

"No I shouldn't.."

"Here," Alice said, taking the glass and placing it into my empty hand. "Maybe it'll help when you _talk_ to Edward."

"Talk to Edward?" Rosalie piped in curiously. My face pinked in humiliation and Alice began to chuckle at my expense.

"Bella's had the biggest crush on Edward since she moved here," she confessed in between giggles.

"Alice!"

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly in between hiccups. "It's just Rose thought, Bella."

"It's her brother-in-law," I hissed in annoyance.

"So, you're going to tell him this tonight," Rosalie asked, her face giving nothing away.

"I think so-I planed on it-yes. New Years Resolution, and all that…"

"I think it's a good idea," Rose stated. She pouted her lips and a look of contemplation took over her face as she added, "I think Alice and I can run interference to get you to together at midnight."

"Yes!" Alice shrieked in excitement before quickly covering her face with her hand in embarrassment. Her champagne flute had been downed and replaced in the few minutes we had been conversing and I hoped her small body would be able to handle the alcohol.

"Let's go to Carlisle's office. Bella, you can plan what you're going to say while Alice and I figure out a plan."

Rosalie nodded to herself before turning on her heels and walking out of the kitchen. Alice promptly followed behind. I took a deep breath and tried not to hyperventilate. The big, bright lights of the clock numbers on the oven were staring me in the face and I began to panic.

Reaching over to the counter I picked up a new glass of champagne and chugged it down before setting it down on the counter with a clank.

In less than an hour I'd be telling Edward how I felt about him, and I hoped he wouldn't break my heart.


End file.
